Par delà le temps
by Dryades
Summary: Histoire en deux volets - Monde alternatif. Un amour improbable entre une humaine et un semi-esprit, des conséquences douloureuses qui laisseront de profondes cicatrices... les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, propriété de Masami Kurumada.


« …. » Terre des dragons. Il fut un temps où les Dragons régnaient sur la terre, puis l'homme fit son apparition. Ces esprits immortels les accueillirent avec bonté et veillèrent sur eux, leur apportant tous les bienfaits qu'ils possédaient. Ces deux espèces bien que différentes, s'entendaient ensemble, et ne se sentait nullement menacées par l'autre et afin de combler le fossé que créaient ces différences, les esprits Dragons prirent formes humaines, bien qu'au travers de plusieurs caractéristiques physiques, ils restaient reconnaissables… Mais malgré la bienveillance des Dragons envers eux, la nature de l'homme est changeante et avide, l'avarice et la jalousie dévora leur cœur.

Autrefois vénérant leurs puissances, leurs pouvoirs, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les hommes en prirent ombrages et les chassèrent. Les Dragons s'exilèrent donc dans le royaume des cieux, et ne revinrent plus jamais dans le monde humain. L'avènement de la race des hommes étaient venus.

Alors qu'une haine grandissante était né à l'encontre de ces esprits, une femme humaine mis au monde un enfant, issu de l'union avec un esprit Dragon. Elle-même se détourna de son enfant encore très jeune. Elle avait bien tenté de cacher son existence aux yeux du monde, l'isolant de tout et de tous, lui apportant les seuls soins vitaux les plus précaires de peur que s'il venait à mourir, les dragons ne se vengent sur elle. Finalement elle l'abandonna dans la forêt espérant que ces semblables l'emmèneraient avec eux. Mais l'enfant fut oublié, laisser derrière. Ni homme, ni Dragon, rejeté par les deux clans, il dût alors se débrouiller seul. Cependant il avait hérité d'une apparence entièrement humaine, bien qu'il put faire le choix de faire ressortir son autre côté, et du pouvoir des Dragons, dont celui de choisir comme il le souhaitait la vie éternelle ou celui de la résurrection, il pouvait se fondre dans l'eau et le vent, ne faisant qu'un avec la nature.

Il vécut bien des vies et connut bien des morts. Chaque destinée il l'avait choisie, sachant qu'il reviendrait encore et toujours sur cette terre. Connaissant cet état de fait, l'immortalité ou le renouveau à jamais, il refusa toute attache, ne se lia à personne, quelque fut l'époque, quelque fut la vie, il vivait et demeurait seul, à l'écart. Les habitants de la région dans laquelle il était né et s'était établit, l'évitaient le considérant comme maudit. Ils ne s'attaquèrent jamais à lui cependant, par crainte de sa force et de ses pouvoirs. Des siècles étaient passés depuis le départ des siens, mais la légende perdurait à travers les âges.

Un jour alors qu'il déambulait sans but dans la forêt sauvage, il entendit un chant, doux et clair, qui venait d'une cascade proche de là où il était. Attiré par cette mélodie, il s'en approcha de la source. En sortant des fourrés, il vit une jeune fille assise sur un rocher face à la rivière. Elle chantonnait un air de sa belle voix le regard perdu dans les flots. Le demi-esprit observa longuement la douce créature, comme hypnotisé. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, un visage tendre, des mains fines et blanches. Jamais il n'avait vu telle splendeur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se retirer, ne désirant, de toute évidence, pas attiré l'attention sur lui. Distrait par sa contemplation, il marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son poids. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, surprise.

« Pardon ! » se précipita le jeune homme, « Je ne voulais pas vous effrayée » s'expliqua-t-il en reculant légèrement.

« Ce n'est rien » souffla la belle apparition.

« Je… Au revoir » salua-t-il embarrassé en se détournant prestement.

« Attendez ! » l'arrêta la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme stoppa sa marche et se retourna doucement vers elle.

« C'est étonnant de voir quelqu'un ici » dit-elle, « Je veux dire, personne ne vient jamais dans cette partie de la forêt ».

« Euh, oui, enfin… » bredouilla-t-il, « On dit qu'elle est hantée et maudite, alors c'est vrai personne n'y vient jamais. »

« Et pourtant vous êtes là » dit-elle en souriant.

« Vous aussi » lui fit-il remarquer. Elle sourit.

« Je m'appelle Shunrei » se présenta-t-elle.

« Et moi Shiryu » répondit-il.

« Je sais ! » ria doucement Shunrei, « Tout le monde vous connaît dans la région, Shiryu le Dragon »

Le jeune homme fut surpris, « Et vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« Le devrais-je ? » demanda-t-elle avec gentillesse.

Shiryu sembla réfléchir un instant, « Non… » Répondit-il. Cette situation était étrange pour lui. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, que quelqu'un ne le fuyait pas en l'apercevant. « Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là si vous savez que cette forêt est maudite ? »

« Parce que je n'y crois pas » expliqua-t-elle simplement, « On raconte que vous donnez vie aux arbres et pendez à leurs branches les voyageurs qui s'y perdent, que vous envoutez les jeunes vierges pour leur voler leur honneur et aussi que vous dévorer les enfants trop curieux » dit-elle presque amusée.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas ? » demanda-t-il provocateur. Il se méfiait des humains. Il s'en était toujours méfié. Les rares fois où il avait tenté de vivre parmi eux, les villageois l'avaient accueilli en lui lançant des pierres afin qu'il retourne dans la forêt qu'il avait quitté.

Shunrei ne cessait de sourire, un sourire bon et sincère qui le déstabilisait, « Parce que je n'ai jamais vu aucun corps ou squelettes pendus nulle part, aucune fille ne s'est jamais plein d'avoir été abusée et aucune disparition d'enfant n'a jamais été signalée » expliqua-t-elle.

C'était logique, se dit-il. Une logique qui semblait avoir échappée à tous les autres. « Et… Qu'est-ce qu'on dit d'autres dans la vallée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Depuis le temps que vous vivez, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque » lui signala la jeune fille moqueuse.

« Je hais les humains » dit-il sombre, « Je ne m'approche pas d'eux et ils ne s'approchent pas de moi, ni ne pénètre sur mon territoire. Je ne connais pas leurs histoires » dit-il froidement.

« Oh… » Souffla-t-elle l'air désolé, « Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… » S'excusa Shunrei en se levant, « Je ne reviendrais plus… »

« Non ! » se précipita-t-il, c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait, et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'avoir de la compagnie, « Vous… Vous ça va… Vous ne me dérangez pas… » Dit-il un peu gêné, « Vous pouvez rester » lui permit-il avenant.

Elle parut heureuse qu'il lui dise cela, mais une interrogation lui brûlait les lèvres, « Mais… Je suis humaine… Et vous détester les humains… » Dit-elle chagrinée.

Hésitant, Shiryu ajouta, « A dire vrai, ce serait plutôt eux qui me déteste… »

Elle le regarda l'air désolée, « L'ignorance et la peur entraîne souvent la haine, c'est dommage » remarqua-t-elle. « Je ne vous déteste pas… » Lui assura la jeune fille avec douceur. Elle s'éloigna doucement en route pour son village.

Shiryu la regarda partir en silence. ‟_Quelle étrange jeune fille…_" pensa-t-il. Malgré qu'elle sache qui il était, elle n'avait pas fui et ne le craignait pas. Tous avaient peur d'entrer dans cette forêt sachant qu'il y vivait. Les paysans et habitants de la région avaient peur de lui et le déclaraient maudit des Dieux. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver de néfaste parmi leur communauté, ils l'en tenaient toujours pour responsable. Si une tempête se déclarait et qu'elle détruisait les récoltes ou si un village était inondé par la crue de la rivière, on l'accusait de l'avoir provoqué. Bien qu'il ait effectivement certains pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais fait de telle chose pour autant, mais tous l'en accablaient. Et pourtant, cette jeune fille était venue, elle s'était tenue droite devant lui et lui avait souri avec naturel. Il se demanda s'il la reverrait jamais alors qu'il plongeait dans l'eau ne faisant plus qu'un avec le courant.

Quelques jours plus tard, la douce voix s'éleva de nouveau, il l'entendit du fond des flots. Shunrei était revenu à l'endroit exact où il l'avait rencontré. Soudainement, il émergea de la rivière à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sursauta en le voyant apparaître si subitement, entièrement sec bien qu'il sorte de l'eau.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » lui reprocha-t-elle.

Shiryu sourit, « Je croyais que vous ne me craignez pas » lui rappela le jeune homme.

Shunrei lui sourit en retour, « J'ai été surprise c'est tout et de toute façon vous n'êtes qu'un farceur, on ne vous a jamais appris qu'il fallait être galant avec les femmes ? » plaisanta la jeune fille.

« Non » répondit-il, « On ne me l'a pas appris » un silence s'installa alors qu'il s'approchait et s'assit près d'elle. « Je suis heureux que vous soyez revenu… » Lui avoua-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous seul ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Shiryu émit un léger rire, « Depuis toujours » il réfléchit quelques secondes, « Quatre, peut-être cinq cent ans… Je ne sais plus ».

« Vous êtes si vieux que ça ! » se surprit Shunrei, « Vous en paraissez à peine vingt ! Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Il la regarda longuement de ses beaux yeux bleus, « Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vécu une vie complète… » Expliqua-t-il, « Du berceau à la tombe je veux dire. J'ai stoppé mon vieillissement à cet âge et je reste donc ainsi… »

« Du berceau à la tombe… » Réfléchit-elle un instant, « Cela veut dire, que lorsque vous choisissez de vivre une vie entière, vous naissez, vous avez une mère qui vous met au monde non ? Alors pourquoi vivre ainsi en retrait ? Vous pourriez dissimuler votre vraie nature et vivre parmi les humains »

Shiryu soupira, « Ça ne marche pas comme ça… » Voulut-il lui faire comprendre, « Je ne suis pas mis au monde comme vous l'entendez. Prenons la vie depuis la fin. Je suis dans la vieillesse, je meurs » commença-t-il, « Une fois mort, je… Je ne saurais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer… » Ria-t-il nerveux. « Je pense que… Mon corps se… dissout si on peut dire, et il se régénère immédiatement, je redeviens un enfant avec les mêmes souvenirs que lorsque je suis mort. Je grandis de plusieurs années en à peine quelques minutes, juste assez âgé pour pouvoir subvenir seul à mes besoins, ensuite je peux stopper mon vieillissement quand je le désire ou continuer à vieillir pour ensuite mourir de nouveau et… ça recommence. Mais cela fait plusieurs siècle que je n'ai pas fait ainsi.» Conclut-il. « Je ne sais pas si je me suis montré très clair » se moqua-t-il de ses propres explications.

Tout ce temps Shunrei l'avait écouté avec attention, elle baissa la tête tristement, « Cela veut dire que dans cinquante ans vous me verrez vieille, ridée et hideuse… Alors que vous n'aurez pas changé d'un trait… »

« Dans cinquante ans cela fera déjà bien longtemps que vous n'aurez plus pénétré dans la forêt » lui dit-il, « Vous serez mariée et aurez eu des enfants. Je ne serais qu'un vague souvenir, à peine un songe… »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous voyez l'avenir aussi ? » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

Il sourit, « J'en ai déjà beaucoup vu… »

« Oui, mais vous l'avez dit vous-même : Vous êtes seul depuis toujours, vous n'avez donc jamais vraiment connu quiconque. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si j'arrêterais un jour de venir vous rendre visite » lui dit-elle d'une voix sûre.

« Les humains sont ainsi… Ils ne durent pas. Ce qu'ils font ne dure pas, ni ce qu'ils désirent. L'homme est inconstant »

« Nous verrons bien ! » le défia-t-elle en souriant en même temps qu'elle repartait rejoindre les siens.

Shiryu fut amusé de l'attitude de la jeune fille, il sourit un instant en lui-même. Il se reprit soudain, que lui prenait-il enfin ? Depuis quand voulait-il sympathiser avec les humains ? Ils n'étaient que cruauté et fourberie. Le visage de Shunrei lui revint en mémoire. Son beau visage, si vrai, si sincère, son sourire. Non, elle ne pouvait être comme ses semblables, ce n'était pas possible. Elle lui parlait avec tant de gentillesse et d'honnêteté. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle ne l'ignorait pas, ni ne le jugeait. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, et un étrange sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant grandissait en lui. Il désirait la revoir, et espérait qu'elle reviendrait vite.

Ses espoirs furent récompensés, Shunrei revint, souvent, presque tous les jours. Ils passaient de longs moments ensemble près de la cascade. Elle lui racontait sa vie et lui la sienne. Chaque jour ils se découvraient un peu plus, et chaque jour le désir d'être près d'elle se faisait de plus en plus fort pour Shiryu. Bien qu'il ait l'habitude de la solitude, elle lui pesait vraiment pour la première fois de sa longue existence lorsque Shunrei n'était pas là et sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, il ressentait le désir pressant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes et de la serrer contre lui. Il connaissait bien sûr le fonctionnement des rapports chez les humains entre les hommes et les femmes, mais ce genre de chose ne l'avait jamais atteint, n'étant pas humain lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ni désirs, ni besoins, ni manques de relations charnelles et pourtant, plus il la voyait, et plus elle lui en inspirait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Elle faisait peut-être preuve d'amitié et de gentillesse à son égard, mais il ne pouvait rien espérer de plus. Bien qu'elle veuille lui assurer du contraire, il savait bien qu'il n'était qu'un monstre à ses yeux, une curiosité dont elle finirait par se lasser. Alors tant que continuerait son envie de le voir, il en profiterait le plus possible, sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

« Je me suis fait sévèrement réprimander par les gens du village hier… » Lui confia-t-elle un après-midi.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Shiryu curieux.

« Parce qu'ils savent où je vais lorsque je quitte les champs, ils savent que je viens te voir, et c'est interdit… » Souffla-t-elle.

Shiryu soupira, « Pourquoi es-tu ici aujourd'hui alors ? »

« Parce que je veux te voir » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu ne crains pas d'avoir des ennuis par ma faute ? »

« Non, que pourraient-ils bien faire de toute façon ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal, c'est eux qui sont aveuglés par leurs superstitions ridicules et leur ignorance » se défendit-elle.

« Je suis content que tu penses comme ça… » Souffla-t-il heureux. Shiryu et Shunrei se regardèrent longtemps, sans un mot. Doucement Shiryu s'approcha de la jeune fille, il pencha son visage vers elle et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, savourant ce premier contact intime. Voyant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, Shiryu fit glisser sa main contre le visage de Shunrei afin de la maintenir plus longtemps contre lui.

« Attend… » Réagit-elle soudain en un souffle. Shiryu la regarda profondément, remué par ce premier baiser.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il sans la quitter de son regard tendre.

« Je… Je suis fiancée… » Avoua-t-elle doucement.

Le cœur de Shiryu se serra douloureusement, « Mais… » Balbutia-t-il, « Enfin je croyais que… que tu… Je ne suis qu'un idiot… Je n'aurais pas dû, pardonne-moi » dit-il en s'éloignant de la jeune fille, relâchant son étreinte. « Je ne sais pas ce que je me suis imaginé, je suis un monstre après-tout… » Se reprocha-t-il.

« Tu n'as rien d'un monstre… » Souffla Shunrei, « Et je… Je n'ai pas choisie cette union, c'est ma famille qui a tout décidé » voulut-elle lui expliquer.

Shiryu la regarda, « C'est pour ça que tu viens ici tous les jours ? Pour fuir cet engagement alors que tu sais que tu devras t'y contraindre ? Tôt ou tard… » Conclut-il tristement. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, se blâma-t-il. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle venait pour le plaisir de le voir. Il se sentait vraiment bête comme quoi son expérience pouvait encore s'étoffer malgré les nombreux siècles qu'il avait déjà traversés.

« La première fois oui… » Accorda-t-elle, « Mais je t'ai rencontré et… » Elle n'osait pas continuer, Shiryu avait détourné son regard. Probablement la détestait-il maintenant. « Si je viens chaque jours c'est pour te voir toi. Parce que je prends plaisir à être avec toi, à discuter avec toi… » Elle hésita une seconde mais ajouta, « Parce que je t'aime » lui avoua-t-elle en posant timidement sa main contre celle de Shiryu. Il l'avait embrassé après tout, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient peut-être réciproques.

Il se tourna vers elle légèrement surprit et lui sourit avec amour, « Alors reste avec moi » lui demanda-t-il. « Pour toujours… »

Shunrei posa ses yeux au sol, « Et quand je serais vieille et moche et que toi tu seras toujours aussi jeune… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera selon toi ? » Demanda-t-elle convaincue de connaître déjà la réponse.

« Je peux vivre une vie normale. Tu as oublié ? C'est une de mes capacités, celle de choisir comment vivre… » Lui assura-t-il, « Je vieillirais en même temps que toi… Tous les deux ensembles…. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreille alors que son souffle la faisait frissonner.

« Et je mourais, alors que toi tu reviendras, et nous serons séparé pour toujours… » Pleura-t-elle.

Il la serra contre lui, « Je vais te dire un secret… » murmura-t-il, « Avant de partir, les esprits des Dragons ont fait un don aux hommes malgré qu'ils les aient chassés. Ils leur ont donné, à eux aussi, le pouvoir de résurrection… » Confia-t-il, « A l'exception que les humains ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie lorsqu'ils reviennent sur terre, et leur retour, contrairement à moi, peuvent se faire des années et des années après leur mort ».

« Tu resterais si longtemps seul à nouveau ? Et pourquoi faire si je ne peux même pas me souvenir de toi ? » Se lamenta-t-elle.

« Je t'attendrais, j'attendrais ton retour… » Lui promit-il, « Et tout comme maintenant, nous serons amoureux, et nous recommencerons. Encore et encore, pour l'éternité. »

Shunrei était confuse, son cœur battait si fort, au même rythme assourdissant que celui de Shiryu. Malgré l'évident refus de sa communauté face à cette union, malgré le rejet des siens, Shunrei savait que c'était ce qu'elle désirait… Etre avec Shiryu, ne plus jamais se défaire de ses bras. Peu importe qu'il ne soit pas humain, il était l'homme qu'elle aimait et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Une nuit, elle prit donc ses affaires et s'enfuit de chez elle, pour ne jamais y revenir.

Ils s'unirent tous deux, au sein de la forêt, ils échangèrent leurs serments devant les arbres, le vent, la terre et l'eau. Cette nouvelle ne tarda pas à venir aux oreilles des villageois de la vallée. Ils disaient la jeune fille damnée, ensorcelée par l'esprit malfaisant à cause de sa faiblesse, des bruits couraient comme quoi elle devait expier son pêcher, qu'elle finirait dans la souffrance et les flammes.

Moins d'un an après, un enfant vint au monde de leur union. Un petit garçon aux cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de ses parents et une paire d'yeux bleus brillants. Shiryu ne savait pas si l'enfant avait hérité de certains de ses pouvoirs, il disait à Shunrei qu'ils ne se développeraient peut-être qu'une fois qu'il aurait grandi.

Suite à cette nouvelle, une véritable terreur saisit le village. « Nous serons bientôt envahis par ses monstres ! », « Ils nous détruiront, nous asserviront », « Ils viendront la nuit pour nous égorger » telles étaient les rumeurs qui courraient dans la région.

De leur côté, ignorant tout ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, Shiryu et Shunrei vivait un bonheur complet. Leur enfant vivant en toute harmonie avec la nature qui l'entourait. Shiryu avait bâti une maison pour que lui et sa famille puisse y vivre heureux, tout près de l'endroit où lui et Shunrei s'étaient rencontrés. Jamais Shiryu n'aurait imaginé vivre une telle idylle. Rencontrer une femme, l'aimer et qu'elle l'aime en retour avoir un enfant. Tant d'années de solitude et maintenant, il avait une famille. Il les aimait tant, tout son être était empli de cette douce et tendre chaleur.

Un jour, alors qu'il était parti de l'autre côté de la plaine, suivant les traces du gibier, une foule en furie s'était mise en marche en direction du foyer tant haï avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à ce qu'ils considéraient comme une aberration. Lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant la demeure, ils virent la jeune mère étendant du linge sur une corde, son enfant reposant dans un petit couffin fait de paille. Lorsque Shunrei aperçut cette horde menaçante, il était déjà trop tard. Elle saisit son enfant et tenta de fuir, effrayée, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pût, mais rapidement les fanatiques enragés la rattrapèrent. Ils la ramenèrent brutalement jusqu'à sa demeure en hurlant et vociférant des injures tandis qu'elle les suppliait de leur laisser la vie, leur promettant qu'ils n'étaient en rien une menace pour eux.

« A mort les monstres ! » « Allez en enfer ! » « Tuons l'enfant du démon ! » Leurs cris de haines emplissaient la clairière où la famille s'était établie, allant jusqu'à couvrir le bruit de la cascade qu'il y avait à proximité.

« Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez ! » Les conjura-t-elle en larme, serrant son enfant contre elle, alors que les villageois la séquestrèrent dans sa maison, condamnant chaque issue. « Shiryu ! » appela-t-elle désespérément son époux pour qu'il vienne à leur aide.

« Ce démon ne tardera pas à te rejoindre ! » vociféra l'un des hommes en refermant la porte principale sur Shunrei et son enfant et la barricadant d'une poutre de bois. « Les Dragons doivent périrent par les flammes ! » cria-t-il autoritaire, « Brulez la maison ! Brulez les tous ! » Ordonna-t-il. Sur l'instant des torches furent jetés sur le toit de chaume et partout autour des fondations. Le feu ne tarda pas à se répandre et à s'élever haut dans le ciel.

Un peu plus loin, Shiryu rentrait enfin chez lui, après avoir été absent presque toute la journée. Il était impatient de retrouver sa femme et son fils. Il pressa le pas, désirant se retrouver auprès d'eux le plus vite possible. Soudainement, une angoisse le saisit au cœur même de ses entrailles, une crainte, une terreur qu'il ne parvenait à s'expliquer. Il leva la tête et regarda droit devant lui, « Shunrei ! » s'éveilla-t-il soudain. Il en était sûr, il le savait maintenant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Les oiseaux s'était tût, la brise était tombée, même le soleil semblait s'être éteint. Il lâcha le cerf qu'il avait sur le dos et courut le plus vite qu'il le put. Shunrei et leur bébé était en danger. Son cœur était douloureux, une peur incontrôlable le gagnait. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de chez lui, il entendit les hurlements satisfaits d'un groupe d'individu et quand il fut sorti des fourrés, il vit alors des lumières, des flammes, qui consumaient sa maison. L'air se fit rare dans ses poumons et finalement, il les entendit, eux…

Ces cris… ces cris atroces… Ces cris de souffrance… La souffrance qui précède la mort…

Il sentait, il voyait, il vivait, leur corps qui brûlaient. Brulés par la haine des hommes, brulés par leur ignorance. Il sentit le sien brûler de même façon, son âme se déchirait, ses oreilles le faisaient souffrir, et son cœur… Son cœur… Il tombait en cendre de la même façon que leur chair… Ces chairs, ces cœurs… Si doux, si innocents, et Dieu sait, ô combien aimés. Sa famille était prisonnière des flammes, dans la maison. Ces hommes les y avaient enfermés, ces trésors, ces amours… Les hommes les lui arrachés.

« Shunrei ! » hurla-t-il la voix brisée alors qu'il s'élançait paniqué vers sa demeure pour sauver les siens

Dans sa course, plusieurs mains le saisir avec force. Il avait beau se débattre comme un diable, rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus. Shiryu ne tentait même pas de rendre les coups qu'il recevait, ni même de se protéger. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de forcer le passage de cette foule hystérique qui se regroupait autour du brasier, fêtant et s'enthousiasmant de la réussite de leur macabre projet.

Shiryu se déchainait, « Non ! Shunrei ! » Criait-il en proie au désespoir. Il devait les rejoindre, atteindre sa maison et porter secours à sa famille. Mais tant de mains le retenaient, le frappaient, le jetaient au sol. Il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher de la petite maison qui brûlait sous ses yeux, tandis qu'il continuait d'entendre les cris d'effroi et de souffrance de sa famille qui mourait à l'intérieur.

Il hurla, il cria, il pria. Mais rien n'y fit. Que ce peuple le tue si tel était leur désir mais par tous les saints, les esprits et les Dieux… Pas sa famille, pas ceux qu'il aimait. Sa belle, sa douce, son unique amour, et leur enfant… Si jeune, à peine avait-il eu le temps de découvrir la saveur de l'air qu'on lui tranchait déjà la gorge lui permettant de le goûter… Tout mais pas ça. Il aurait subi mille tourments, mille tortures si ses bourreaux le considéraient comme un mal à anéantir. Mais sa famille était innocente. Leur seul pêcher que Shunrei avait commis était d'être près de lui, de l'avoir aimé et pour leur enfant d'avoir été le fruit de cet amour…

Shiryu hurla alors que les hommes le maintenaient au sol, il hurla sa vie, celle qui brûlait devant ses yeux. Finalement les cris se turent et seul le crépitement des flammes qui dévoraient la petite masure s'élevait dans les airs. Une exclamation joyeuse de réussite se répandit dans la clairière lorsque les villageois enragés s'aperçurent que leur maléfique dessein fût enfin accompli.

De sa vision troublée par les larmes et la fumée, Shiryu fixait son bonheur à jamais hors d'atteinte, tendant ses mains vers la maison comme un appel muet… Sa douleur l'étranglait, sa détresse l'anéantissait. Il continuait de recevoir une pluie de coup qui s'abattait avec force sur lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-ce arriver ? Se demanda-t-il en proie au malheur. Les hommes… songea-t-il, ces monstres… Ce sont eux les monstres… La colère grandissait en lui, le dégoût et la haine l'emplissait par vagues furieuses. Shiryu sentit au plus profond de lui une force grandir, une énergie qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, sombre, bestiale, une force sauvage et crépusculaire. Son esprit vacillait, submergé par ces sensations. Son aspect changea peu à peu, des dents effilées poussaient de sa bouche ensanglantée, ses mains s'allongèrent en longue griffes acérées, des écailles surgirent de sa peau, ses muscles semblèrent doubler de volume.

L'enthousiasme des villageois face à leur crime s'effaça devant la frayeur qui s'installait dans leur rang. Ce qu'ils voulaient justement détruire dans l'œuf en exécutant la mère et l'enfant, était en train de s'éveiller dans le père face à l'atrocité qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Ils reculèrent à pas incertains en regardant la métamorphose de l'homme dont ils avaient provoqué la colère. Avant que Shiryu ne soit parvenu à se mettre debout, les assassins de sa famille prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, désirant trouver refuge dans leur village.

Des flammes vert-bleutées entourèrent le corps de Shiryu, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge sang et dedans brillait l'étincelle de la rage et de la vengeance. Alors qu'il tournait maintenant le dos à sa maison qui continuait de bruler inlassablement, il s'avança menaçant vers le village où les meurtriers se croyaient à l'abri, mais à tort

Ce fut un carnage, pas un homme, pas une femme, ni aucun enfant n'y survécut. Le village sombra dans les flammes et le sang, Shiryu leur infligea le même supplice que ce que eux avaient fait subir à sa famille. Pas un n'en réchapperait se promit-il. Devant le massacre de sa famille, sa raison l'avait quitté, seul sa rage et sa douleur guidaient ses pas. Des bataillons armés furent envoyés afin de stopper le démon qui sévissait dans la plaine, aucun n'en revinrent vivants.

_« Où étiez-vous lorsque vos semblables assassinaient des innocents ?! Ma famille ! » _Songeait-il en dévastant leur rang et couvrant la terre de leur sang.

Les forces envoyées étaient de loin dépasser, personne ne savait quoi faire pour calmer la fureur du Dragon. Finalement, un homme vint à eux. Un vieux sage, qui connaissait les arts anciens, ceux des mages et des sorciers. Il combattit Shiryu mais ne parvint pas à le maîtriser. Le seul moyen qu'il restait, le seul espoir pour faire cesser ces atrocités s'il ne parvenait pas à détruire Shiryu, était alors de l'enfermer, de le maintenir en un lieu d'où il ne pourrait s'échapper. Aucune cage ou prison humaine, faite de pierre et de métal n'avait le pouvoir de le retenir mais une prison magique si. Un sort, des incantations pourraient retenir le Dragon prisonnier.

Le mage attira Shiryu au sein de la forêt, à l'endroit même où tout avait commencé. Il s'approprierait sa douleur, son désespoir pour augmenter sa propre puissance et affaiblir le démon. La bataille fut terrible, des guerriers détournait l'attention de Shiryu pendant que l'homme à la magie ancestrale élevait des barrières par des incantations et des sceaux qui scellerait à jamais Shiryu dans cette forêt.

Plus aucun humain ne s'aventura jamais dans cette contrée. La forêt et la plaine fut fuies de tous les habitants, plus âmes qui vivent n'y remis jamais les pieds. Seuls les apprentis des mages, qui génération après génération restèrent, afin de s'assurer que le pouvoir des barrières ne tombent jamais, laissant le Dragon hors état de nuire, de nouveau seul et isolé, près du lieu où il avait jadis connu le bonheur. Nul ne devait plus jamais citer la légende du Dragon ni les drames se rapportant à son histoire. Le nom de Shunrei fut proscrit, considéré comme un appel au retour du monstre pour finalement tomber dans l'oubli. Rien ne devait ranimer le souvenir de ces sombres années. Les mages seraient et resteraient seuls gardiens du monstre et de la vérité qui l'entourait…


End file.
